A Truth Revealed
by wereleopard
Summary: Sequel to 'More Than Meets The Eye'. Gibbs and Tony's relationship grows; someone else comes back into Tony's life and let his secret out. His past is not the only one to be revealed. Canonical deaths, Anti-Ziva


Title: A Truth Revealed

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences

Show: NCIS

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Slash,

Warning: canonical deaths

Summary: Sequel to 'More Than Meets The Eye'. Gibbs and Tony's relationship grows; someone else comes back into Tony's life and let his secret. His past is not the only one to be revealed.

A/N Happy belated Birthday Nacole, my wonderful beta. I hope you enjoy this. I have used Ziva's history but changed it around so consider it an AU. XXXXX

Gibbs walked over to his desk and sat down. He looked around at his team. "Vance has given us the week off. He wants us to be ready in case a hot one comes in. The current cases are ones he's happy to hand off to other teams."

McGee grinned at Ziva and started to pack up quickly. "Do you want to go for a drink?"

Ziva paused for a moment. "Very well, I could manage to join you for one."

Tony watched as the two of them from as he stood by the elevator. It was clear they thought he was going to invite himself. He had no plans to do so. His plans were all about him and Gibbs being alone, for supposedly seasoned investigators they hadn't noticed the relationship change between the team lead and his second in command. Abby was another one who hadn't noticed. She was supposedly Gibbs' favourite, but she didn't seem to take much notice in him. Tony was glad they wanted to keep it between them while they dealt with their relationship and his abilities. He found out he couldn't lie to Gibbs, the more he practised his powers, the stronger the link he had to the man he loved. All the practising also meant constant migraines.

"Gibbs," McGee grinned at his boss, he wanted to see if he could get the older man to come with them.

The elevator doors made a ding and slowly open. Tony went to hold it open for the great escape. He reached out to Gibbs mentally, but the shooting pain smashed through his skull, everything started to go black.

Kort walked out and automatically caught the one agent who was the biggest pain in his ass. It then hit him, DiNozzo had psychic ability, and it was a strong one, of the strongest he had ever felt.

Tony blinked as he tried to clear his vision. "Kort...?" Before he managed to blurt out a sarcastic comment, he could sense something. Kort was unique like him, but there was something about him that was soothing. Why now? He'd never felt like this around this guy before, what had changed?

Gibbs stalked over, and as he opened his mouth to yell, Tony shook his head. The three of them headed into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed the emergency button was hit.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?"'

"I know about Tony."

"What about him?' Gibbs demanded.

"He's not the only one with abilities, his gift is strong though," Kort looked over when Tony laughed at the word gift. "It is one, believe me, I can sense your pain. You're just starting to use it. Think of it as an unused muscle, eventually after a lot of use the pain wears off. It's the same thing here. I know the headaches are bad now, but they will disappear. There is nothing wrong with you."

"Why couldn't I sense you before?"

"You kept it all under lock and key, it was, I guess in a soundproof room. No matter the noise you made I couldn't hear it. Once you began to use it that door opened and suddenly I could hear it all clearly."

"Thank you," Tony whispered.

"I've helped others before, and as much as it pains me, I'd like to do the same for you. But to make sure no one stumbles on to what we can do, we need to act as if we still hate each other."

"Who's going to be pretending?" Tony laughed.

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden?" Gibbs needed to make sure that nothing came back and bit them on the ass.

"I'm not saying I like him. I'm just giving him a break. I know how hard all this can be. It will be worse for him because the power he has."

"What will I be able to do?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know that is something you'll have to find out for yourself." He took a business card from his pocket. "Call me if you need anything, and I already have your numbers." Kort laughed at the look both men sent him.

XXXXX

Vance stared at the door. He hoped Tony would be okay. After the kidnapping of his children, those two agents had become part of their family. He'd do anything he could to help, and that definitely meant keeping the psychic ability a secret.

XXXXX

Abby glared at her babies, it wasn't fair that the others were allowed to leave. She had to stay and work, only doing reports nothing exciting. She pouted as she dragged the first file over.

XXXXX

As Gibbs walked through his front door, he turned and pulled Tony into a kiss. He could feel the younger man melt into his arms. They hadn't done anything more yet because the last time Tony tried he zoned out. It was why there was now all the practising. They would get there eventually. The two men pulled apart and headed towards the kitchen. Tony always smiled as he walked by one particular wall. On it in a wooden case built by Gibbs was the comic Jared and given to Tony. It showed him that he could do great things with his ability it didn't always need to cause humiliation and pain.

XXXXX

Anthony DiNozzo Senior walked into the quiet bar. He'd done his research and found out this was where Ziva David liked to relax. All he needed to do was put on the charm, and she would be as eating out of his hands.

"Ziva, my dear how lovely to see you here," Senior smiled as he walked over. "You are looking beautiful tonight."

"Tony, what a surprise."

"It must be fate."

She laughed but didn't believe a word he said. He wanted her for something, but what? "I agree, won't you join me?"

"I'd be honoured my clear. How is Junior doing?"

"As well as can be expected." So it had to do with his son. This would be the time to find out more about her teammate. "The two as you don't talk much do you?"

"No, unfortunately not; when he was at boarding school, to cause a problem, his friends told lies about my son and me believed them."

"What kind of lies?" Ziva wanted to shake her head at the heavy-handed attempt at trying to get sympathy.

"Oh it's not important; I just need to talk to him alone. I want to explain things."

"If you tell me everything, I might be able to help." She licked her lips and smiled seductively.

"Well, I guess I could you are his friend after all." Senior couldn't wait to spend the night with this beauty. Why his son hadn't bedded her yet, he would never know. Junior was just a disappointment.

"My son has a 'gift'. He has some kind of psychic ability." 'He's a freak' his mind yelled out. How such a thing could be related to him, he never knew.

"Tell me more about these abilities?" She leaned closer so he could look down her top. She would use whatever she had to. Ziva would have sex with him if she had to. It wouldn't be the first time she had intercourse with someone who repulsed her.

XXXXX

Tony frowned as he put the phone down.

"Is there something wrong Tony?" Ziva knew who exactly had called. Gibbs and McGee had headed up to Vance's office to give an update on one of their cases. She sent a text to let Mr DiNozzo to tell him it was time.

"It's my father; he needs to see me, now."

"I can go with you as back up. We can leave a message for Gibbs."

"Okay, we can do that." Tony started to write Ziva stood and grabbed her things walked over to his desk.

She watched as he stood and geared up when he headed towards the elevator Ziva grabbed the note and shoved it into her pocket and followed him.

XXXXX

As soon as the door of the warehouse opened Senior looked up, but before anything can be uttered Ziva hit her teammate on the back of the head and knocked him out. She raised her arm, shoots and kills Senior instantly. It was time to start her revenge.

XXXXX

Gibbs started to pace, Tony wasn't around and didn't answer any calls. Something was wrong.

McGee looked at his boss and didn't understand what the problem was. "He's with Ziva; she's skilled and can take care of him." He then huddled behind his monitor as he tried to hide from the glare that was sent his way.

XXXXX

Tony began to wake up, the heat and humidity he knew he wasn't at home. He glanced at his arm because of the pain he could feel, and there were injection marks, how long had he been out for?

"Yes father, he's here, everything has gone like it was planned. I will await my orders."

"So, it was all a lie, it was all for Mossad and your father."

Ziva laughed. "My father is a joke."

"What the hell is going on?"

"My parents Eli and Rivka David; were selfish people. It made me sick to play the loving daughter. I was 13 when my father had an affair. Her name was Orli Elbaz. I knew all about it and met her. She was an amazing woman, one who became a real mother to me."

"So, what happened?"

"My mother was a jealous woman she found out my father had been in love before. A child resulted from that relationship."

"Ari." Tony guessed.

"She attempted to kill them, but my father wanted to spend time with him. The bomb she set up killed the only family member I loved, my sister Tali. I hated them both for it, Orli was the only one that helped and believed in me. I was 16 when Tali died, and I found out the truth. I killed the person to blame, Rivka David."

Tony stared at her in horror. "You murdered your mother." His father may be dead, but it wasn't at his hands.

She laughed. "Orli cleaned it all up. She was the one who understood us."

"Us?"

"Ari and I, it was clear our hate for our father was justified."

He could see what had happened Orli had planted the seed of hatred in the heads of two kids and helped it grow. It wasn't their hatred, but hers. "You killed Ari?"

"Yes I did, he had served his purpose."

XXXX

Gibbs quickly walked to his desk. The body of Anthony DiNozzo Senior had been found. Tony and Ziva had disappeared. There was something else that had him worried. Senior knew about his son's abilities, so how much had he told her. There was no doubt Ziva was the one arranged it. He'd been in contact with the CIA agent and now received a text back from Kort who had reached out to his own connections. He hoped someone had come through for them.

McGee was stunned." I can't believe she would do this. Something else had to have happened, maybe Tony-: He stopped as soon as he noticed the glares.

"I thought we were family, how could she betray me like this," Abby whined.

Ducky couldn't believe the two of them, where was the concern for Tony. He was the one in trouble. What would Jethro do if he lost someone else he loved? "She'd better be dead when I get to her," he whispered his voice its normal kind tone.

Gibbs smiled at his old friend. There was no doubt Ducky would hurt her because of the emotional pain she had caused. If Tony were injured, there wouldn't be a place in the world she'd be able to hide. Just then he felt something, it was in the back of his mind. He'd only ever felt it before when Tony reached out, he was alive.

"Gibbs, my office," Vance called out from the top of the stairs.

XXXXX

"It was all a setup," Vance spoke as soon as Gibbs closed the office door.

"What was a setup?"

"Ziva killed Ari to save you, which was a setup to get her into NCIS. They knew how you feel about losing a family member. They played on that so you would trust her, more than you normally would."

"If Tony suffers because I–."

"Gibbs, we will get him back."

Just then Gibbs cell went off. He checked it. "It's Kort; Tony's in Israel and has a way as for the two of us to get there."

"If you need anything call and bring him back home."

"I will." with that he turned and left, there wasn't a moment to waste.

XXXXX

Eli couldn't wait to get his hands on DiNozzo. Someone with his abilities, it would be perfect. It would take time, but he would become a part of Mossad.

XXXXX

Ziva had been looking forward to this; it was time to contact her father. This was the end game, and now it was time to make the call. ''Hello father, you won't be getting him. Why, because I hate you" She yelled. "Tony is going help Orli. I should tell you that mother and Ari are dead because of you. You're selfish and because of that mother tried to kill Ari, but Tali is the one that paid the price. I will take everything from you. It won't be quick and easy, but I did enjoy killing her." With that, she hung up.

XXXXX

Eli slammed his cell down. How could the bitch betray him like this? He took a deep breath. He needed to take control. He picked up his cell and dialled the person who could help him.

"Michael, you are to take out Orli Elbaz and then my daughter Ziva. I want DiNozzo alive and well." He sat down at his laptop and sent out a message to certain people, so they knew that Ziva was the one who killed Ari. There were those out there who would want revenge.

XXXXX

Michael collected his weapons. He knew that Eli David's time was coming to an end, but until then he would do his job.

XXXXX

Kort looked up, they just gotten off the plane and he wasn't expecting anyone. He looked at Gibbs and shook his head and indicated he had no idea who this was. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sergei Mishnev, this is Dr Deena Bashan. We've received information, very recently and would like to aid you in rescuing your American agent."

"What information?' Gibbs growled.

"We were told that Ziva David killed Ari Haswari and not you. Ari was my half-brother and

was engaged to Deena. We want to make sure she pays."

Gibbs looked at Kort and nodded, this was something they could use.

XXXXX

Michael smirked as he pulled the trigger one more time. He knelt down and checked her pulse Orli Elbaz was dead. It was time to send a message to Ziva. This death will make her angry and make her easy prey. She's always made mistakes when her emotions come into play, and he was going to use that.

XXXXX

Deena drove Kort and Gibbs to where Tony was being held. Sergei had headed elsewhere.

"Where is he going?" Gibbs asked.

"To deal with another problem," Deena replied.

XXXXX

Tony winced as Ziva yelled and threw her cell across the room.

"They will all pay." She screamed.

The two of them froze as they heard the scraping of a door as the bottom dug into the concrete floor as it was pushed open.

Tony had kept using his abilities to let Gibbs know was alive. His head pounded but he could feel his love near. They were here to rescue him, and that meant he had to do something. They'd been in an office within a warehouse; one of the doors began to open. Tony pushed as hard as he could mentally, an image of Ziva wrapped in chains and unable to escape. As he sent it to her something in his mind seemed to open, and more power rushed through him. Tony could see all the people she wanted to hurt. How she made every excuse as for why they deserved it, but deep down there was only one reason, it was because Ziva David liked to hurt people. Tony felt physically sick when he saw what she had planned for Gibbs, it was something he couldn't allow and pushed again. His face emotionless, but inside he was being overwhelmed

Gibbs and Kort ran in, weapons in their hands. Ziva lay motionless on the floor, her eyes vacant and drool dribbled down the side of her mouth.

"What did you do?" Kort asked.

"She's trapped in her own mind and living through all the horrors she wanted to do to others."

"Can you bring her out?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you want me too?"

Gibbs had felt the horror and disgust from Tony; it must have been horrific what he'd seen inside her mind. "No, I don't." She had tried to take the man he loved away, and there was no doubt that she would have killed him if he'd become a nuisance.

Kort shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his cell. Mossad was going to have difficulties when they tried to explain this.

XXXXX

Eli looked up and expected to see Michael, but instead, Sergei walked in. "What-.'

"This is for my brother Ari.'' With that, he raised his arm and fired. There was no doubt Eli David was dead before his head landed on the desk. He had avenged his family.

XXXXX

Vance stared up at the screen in Mtac. His people were home safe and sound, a spy had been found out. It was the best he could hope for.

"I'm sorry for the kidnapping of Agent DiNozzo." Ilan Bodnar apologised. "As the new director of Mossad, I will make sure that anyone else involved will pay." Next to him stood Michael Rivkin, his new right hand. "The David's had caused many problems over the years. Mossad will grow from their mistakes."

"Why did Orli Elbaz want Eli to suffer?"

"She loved him and never forgave him from leaving her to go back to his wife. After that, he made sure that she wouldn't rise in the ranks. She worked a lot behind the scenes; she planned to become the next director."

Vance knew that nothing was going to change, but that was a problem for another day. Today he counted this as a win.

XXXXX

"I could see what she wanted to do to you." Tony whispered "l couldn't allow that to happen. I'd never felt my power that strong before. I feel different now."

"It sounds like you have more control and a power boost, but definitely more practice sessions with Kort around. I need you to be safe."

"I agree with you, what I did–."

"Was what you had to Tony." Gibbs leaned closer. "I love you, always remember that."

"I love you too."

Just then they were joined by the others.

"How are you doing my boy?" Ducky asked.

"Much better now that I am home.' Tony smiled at the ME.

"I can't believe I was left out. Gibbs should have told me first." McGee complained to Abby forgetting the others could hear.

"I think she cracked up because she felt guilty for hurting me," Abby muttered.

Gibbs needed to sit those two down and have a talk about their attitudes, but not now.

XXXXX

Gibbs walked into his house, Tony behind him. "I think we need to tell Ducky. He'll be able to help us if we need it or will know someone who will."

"I agree." Tony nodded and then pulled Gibbs into a kiss." We'll tell him tomorrow" he mumbled.

"Tomorrow." Gibbs agreed. "Tonight I just want to hold you in my arms."

"That sounds perfect." Tony's smile lit up his whole face, and Gibbs fell a little bit more in love.

The End


End file.
